


Our Love Was Made For Movie Screens

by Fallenstar92



Series: Gallavich One Shots [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Movie Night, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 14:58:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenstar92/pseuds/Fallenstar92
Summary: The Gallagher clan and friends gather around for movie night, but become more interested in Ian and Mickey's relationship.





	Our Love Was Made For Movie Screens

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy little OneShot. Enjoy!

Mickey had no fucking idea how he was talked into "movie night" with his fiancé's family, but he was already regretting it when they walked into the Gallagher house. "Hey, sweetie! Couples get furniture, kids are in the floor." Fiona yelled, passing out bowls of popcorn. "You two get the chair." Of fucking course this turned into Fiona trying to get them to act "couple-y" or some shit.

Before Mickey could turn and leave Ian dragged him to the chair, sitting down himself and forcing Mickey to sit between his legs. "The hell are we watchin'?" Mickey asked, trying not to blush as Ian wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Some horror movie Carl picked." Jimmy/Steve/Jack-who was back in Fiona's good graces, again-pipped up, pulling his girlfriend into his lap. "Gotta say, Ian... Kinda glad you're with someone your own age instead of my dad's." Mickey bit the inside of his cheek hard enough to draw blood at the mention of the Geriatric Viagroid Ian was fucking when he was sixteen.

"Older than Firecrotch." Mickey pointed out; his fiancé jabbed his ribs and nipped at his earlobe. "I'm twenty-six." Even though Ian was twenty-four, he still found it necessary to inform people that Ian still had a thing for older men.

"Still better than screwin' guys older than his fuckin' dad." Kev said with a shrug, earning a laugh and nod from both Fiona and Vee as they sat on their respective partners' laps. "What was with that shit?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"Daddy issues." Was Ian's reply. He tightened his arm around Mickey. "Start the movie, Carl." Carl whooped and started the movie as Mandy and Lip came down stairs with Liam, placing him on the floor and taking the remaining seat on the couch. Ian and Mickey had seen the movie, but were still pretty engrossed in the story.

"Did you know you loved Ian when he was bangin' Jimmy/Steve's dad?" Carl asked, obviously not enjoying his movie choice the way he thought he would.

"I was eighteen, man; didn't know shit." Mickey answered without turning away from the TV. "Why?"

"Got a boyfriend. Kinda wants to be serious but I ain't there, yet; I'm only nineteen for Christ's sake." Carl replied nonchalantly, rubbing his buzzcut head. "Won't even be done with school for two years." Carl fallowing Ian's dream of attending WestPoint had shocked the whole family-considering he said he wanted to be a police officer-but Ian just smiled and patted him on the back.

"I was snortin' coke for breakfast and drinkin' my dinner at your age, man; bein' serious about someone ain't what'll ruin your life." Mickey had cleaned up his act in the past few years, but he was still very much a Southside kid at heart. "Was livin' with this asshole when I was nineteen." Ian smiled, kissing the side of Mickey's head without looking away from the screen.

"You were also living with your wife." Lip challenged, causing Ian to send an icy glare his way; Svetlana had become a much touchier subject after the tough woman fled back to Russia-leaving only signed divorce papers, adoption papers, and a heartbroken Yevgeny in her wake-that Ian tried to avoid even when Yevgeny wasn't with his fathers.

"And now I'm livin' with your brother and our son so fuck off." Carl and Debbie both smiled at Mickey calling his son Ian's, too; sure, he was legally Yevgeny's parent, but Mickey saying it as if he had always been the boy's father was heart-warming.

"Where is the little guy?" Vee asked as if noticing for the first time that he hadn't come with them.

"Spent the night with a friend." Ian said, holding a hand up to hush his family. "Best part." As the killer sliced a teenager to pieces, Mickey and Ian both started to laugh.

"You two are sick fucks." Mandy said with an adoring smile. "How the Hell is Yev not out torturing puppies or some shit?" Mandy joked; she knew Mickey and Ian were doing a good job of raising Yevgeny, but she loved to talk shit about her brother.

"Kid won't even tell his fuckin' rabbit to stop eatin' his socks." Mickey snorted; After Svetlana left shortly after Ian and Mickey got back together-when Yevgeny was only three-the couple had sworn to give Mickey's-now their-son a good life, and Ian insisted he needed a pet. When Yevgeny turned four, they got him his first pet-a fat, black and brown hamster the boy named "cookie"-and proved he could take care of it (by keeping the thing alive and seemingly happy for three years) and asked for a rabbit.

When Mickey agreed-surprising Ian by seeming excited, himself-they found a tiny, white rabbit at a pet store that Yevgeny had fallen in love with. Yevgeny named the tiny thing "Avalanche" and has had him for a year, now. "Should see how big it is now." Mickey told Liam; Liam loved Avalanche as much as his nephew, but hadn't been to the little house the couple was renting in a month.

"Did he finally start gaining weight?" Liam asked with wide, brown eyes. Avalanche was a flemish giant, but was still a little small for the breed.

"Up to ten pounds; thing's like a damn dog, now. Yev started takin' for walks on a leash." Though Mickey had laughed at first, he had to admit it was cute to see the small boy and his rabbit walking around like a kid with their dog.

"Ave likes to be outside, Mick." Ian said with a laugh. "You see how he stands at the door." Mickey wanted to argue that Avalanche only did this when his boy wasn't home, but didn't wanna look like a fucking pussy. "Well, okay, that might have somethin' to do with Yev bein' gone, but he does love to walk in the sun."

"You two are fuckin' cute; I'm so jealous." Debbie sighed, watching Mickey lay his head on Ian's shoulder. "House, a kid, a fuckin' rabbit that walks around like a dog and sleeps at the foot of Yev's bed... You two are a Southside fairytale." Ian laughed again, wrapping his free arm around Mickey.

"Thought we were in love. But those assholes put us to shame." Vee said with a little laugh aimed at Kev.

"Debbie's right; those two are like shit-talking, bitch-slapping Prince charmings." Ian ignored them and just continued to watch the movie with Mickey in his arms; they were right, though, Mickey was his prince charming.


End file.
